narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tailed Beast vs. Uchiha! Ancients Meet
Mudro was on his way to the Sand Village to meet up with a genin rival when he saw a shinobi with a strong presence coming towards him. Vincent was a caring shinobi. But he was in a fighting mood today! Seemed like a good day to battle. Mudro saw the shinobi and sensed a demon presence about him and put his hand, stopped walking and said "Halt, who's goes there? Are you the one known as the Dark Slayer?" Vincent saw the man's hand and simply smiled. "No .Remove your hand from my face before i break it" he said with a smile. "remove my hand? or you'll brake it? That's ridiculous i dont think you could break my hand sir" Mudro said laughing Vincent didnt like hearing that. He gave a little laugh and at a moments notice sand covered Mudro's hand and started to squeeze. Adding more pressure by the second. "Haha let's see if it shatters" are you sure you have my hand?" Mudro's clone said as it dispersed and the real mudro appeared behind Vincent slicing at him The sword hit Vicent in the neck, cracking a small bit of his sand armor. Vincent smirked "Nice trick. A little old in my opinion." For a moment, it seemed as though his eyes were those of a cats, and Vincent kicked at Murdo's stomach. Mudro took the hit and rolled back spinning and landed back on his feet and noticed the cat like eyes in that split second then stood up and said "Your not normal, i saw your eyes right when you kicked me, you are by no means, normal." Mudro said as he pulld a scroll out and summoned his Scythe and got in his battle position and charged fusing the blade with fire chakra Sand started to rise out of Vicent's gourd. "Well geez nothing gets past you does it?" He said sarcastically. Vincent surveyed the flaming Scyth and merely shook his head. Do you think that little butter knife is a match for my sand? Sand shot from the gourd and headed straight towards Murdo, aiming to wrap around him. you think your sand is a match for my speed?" as he jumped up and used Fire Release: Ballistic Dragon "Tsk. That looks like trouble." A ball of sand engulfed Vincent, protecting him from the outside world. He used The All Seeing Eye of Sand so that he could see what was going on. "Hmmm, what're you doing?" He said to himself as he saw that the dragon was just circling the sky. He weaved the hand signals and sand rose up above the ball of sand. Sand Bullets that shot up at the fiery dragon. Mudro used Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique to deflect the sand bullets then snapped his fingers and the fiery dragon descended down upon the ball of sand surrounding Vincent then said "why dont you come out and play kitty cat" Vincent timed it just right. As soon as the dragon was in range, spikes rose from the ball and shot straight through the dragons face. "Hmph. I can do my fighting from here, i may not need to even move a muscle." He used Sand Release: Crushing Octopus. Tentacle-like sand rose from the ground near the ball, surrounding the ball of sand, acting as a defensive and offensive weapon. Two of them shot straight towards Murdo. Mudro slammed the end of the scythe in the ground and it disappeared, and summoned another sword in the nick of time and sliced the sand tentacles "We haven't introduced ourselves, why you dont go first" Mudro said with his sword and a downward angle "Your little swords are cute. Im Vincent Kimichi, the amazing sand controller. Nice to meet you. And you?" A tentacle rose from the sand near Murdo and swung at him. To himself,"go ahead keep sending your tentacles i'll just keep absorbing the little bit of chakra that's in them" then said aloud "I'm Mudro, Mudro Uchiha, of the Uchiha Clan and i'm also a samurai" Mudro said slicing down the tentacles Vincent bursted the sand ball apart. He stood there and said "An Uchiha? What kind of sad Uchiha doesn't have eyes. Hahaha" He put his hands on the ground and used Sand Tsunami. A huge wave of sand about 25 feet tall came rushing towards Murdo. "Escape this Uchiha" I'm a Uchiha that doesn't need a kekkai genkai to see an opponent's next move or to defeat them" Mudro said then used Fire Release: Burning Atlas on the Tsunami The flaming stream reflected off of the sand tsunami. "Sand you fool! Cannot be burned by any flame no matter how hot!" Vincent clapped his hands together and the Tsunami came crushing down on Murdo. here's what you dont get, That techniques fire is hotter than Amaterasu and has split a hole in that sand enough for me to come through with my speed and and slash you, problem solved" Mudro as he used his speed to avoid the tsunami and pass right through it and said "You cant avoid this technique" Mudro said as he used Kuzuryūsen The sword attack hit Vincent 9 times. His armor shattered and his skin was exposed. Vincents hand turned into a blue flaming fist and knocked Mudro back. Vincents eyes started to burn and blue chakra surrounded him. He grew a single blue tail "Knew it, the two tails" Mudro said to himself as he charged in and used hsi other signature technique with his sword Sword Strike:Dragon Flash attempting to strike Vincent multiple times. Vincent moved with cat-like speed and dodged the blade swipes. He appeared behind Mudro and swatted at him knocking him away. He then charged up a Tailed Beast Ball and spewed it at Mudro. Mudro jumped up and landed on a stone but was still hit by the recoil damage. Mudro then dispersed his sword and summoned his chain scythe by slamming one hand into the other summoning it. Then charged in throwing the scythe. Vincent growled and started to shake. He used Fire Release: Tiger Flare and shot extremely hot flames towards Mudro. He then went running towards Mudro Mudr fused his scythe with his own fire chakra and sent it flying at the oncoming fire attack letting it slice right through it then unsheathed his katana swinging to clash with Vincent. Vincent used his speed to evade the swing. He dodged and went behind Mudro slashing his back with his claws. Mudro arched his back from the pain of the attack and body flickered out of the way, away from Vincent and said "your fast Vincent and a good opponent" "As are you" said Vincent. The voice of the Two-Tailed cat echoed through the voice of Vincent. If your from the sand village i assume you've met a few friends of mine Hiruko Ubusuna and Amerashi" "Amerashi the puppet master? i'd have to say kankuro still reigns surpreme in that subject" Vincent said. He had complete control over the beast inside him and could control whether or not violent tendencies over-took him. He himself knows he's no where near Kankuro's level but he's developed a few new puppet's that kankuro hasn't thought off yet" said Mudro "How does this apply to me?" Said Vincent confused. oh i dont know just buying time i guess" Mudro said then stuck his tongue out at the Jinchuriki "How annoying" Vincent said right before firing a beast ball at the Uchiha. You can say that again, you and your tailed beast balls are the most annoying thing of all" Mudro said as he started running towards Vincent then dived towards the ground ducking from the inpact of the attack. Then stood up and felt something different surging through his body, like lightning, and on that note his hand lit up with lightning chakra. Lightning chakra? Vincent though to himself. What an annoyance. The Jinchuriki's eyes lit up a fiery red. "But your newfound element will be no match for me" The beast blew fire out of his mouth towards Mudro. trust me this is the first time i've ever even used this lightning chakra so forgive me for being a noob" Mudro said as he charged the lightning chakra into his katana